


Адамант

by AmeliaJane



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Angst, Gen, Pre-Slash, Religious Imagery & Symbolism
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 18:15:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29406105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmeliaJane/pseuds/AmeliaJane
Summary: Последний раз, когда Дарион оказался в церкви, он был почти убит (снова), пытаясь осквернить одну из немногих оставшихся святынь Лордерона.
Relationships: Darion Mograine & Anduin Wrynn
Comments: 4
Kudos: 1





	Адамант

Последний раз, когда Дарион оказался в церкви, он был почти убит (снова), пытаясь осквернить одну из немногих оставшихся святынь Лордерона.

Сказать откровенно, он был даже немного удивлен, что волна Света немедленно не выжгла его глаза, как только он ступил на гладкие, истертые ступени полузаброшенной часовни.

Она была совсем небольшой и, вопреки ожиданиям, даже не казалась покинутой, несмотря на то, что находилась на не самом оживлённом участке между Дольным Очагом и фермой, на которой обосновались друиды.

Несколько лет назад, получив об этом доклад, Дарион заклеймил их наивными идиотами, напрасно тратящими свое время. Однако, по дороге сюда он был поражен живой зеленью природы, которая местами выглядела так, словно вовсе не была задета тленным прикосновением Плети.

Возможно… возможно.

Но он был здесь не за этим.

Словно в ответ на его мысли, деревянная дверь часовни скрипнула. Он почувствовал магию Света, исходящую от закутанной в неприметный плащ фигуры, раньше, чем развернулся и смог оглядеть новоприбывшего. Когда-то восхищавшая его сила теперь ощущалась враждебной, как резкий свет солнца после долгого заточения в глухом подземелье.

Однако неизвестный, стоит отдать ему должное, умел ее контролировать — увидев рыцаря смерти, он кивнул в приветствии, решительно направляясь к нему, и с каждым шагом будто пронзающий его изнутри Свет становился все тусклее, пока Дарион почти полностью перестал его ощущать. Он все ещё был там, в этом сомнения не было — рыцарь ощущал его на грани своего сознания, как предупреждение — но не давил на ощущения, позволяя полностью сосредоточиться на новоприбывшем.

Это был жест, который Дарион оценил, и который, насколько он понял из суждений других и их собственного ограниченного опыта общения, был для юного короля Штормграда таким же естественными, как дыхание.

— Лорд Могрейн? — Андуин Ринн скинул просторный капюшон плаща и чуть наклонил голову, со сдержанным любопытством разглядывая его.

— Я не знаю, знак ли это чрезвычайной храбрости или отчаянной глупости, что вы действительно согласились встретиться со мной один на один, — размеренно произнес Дарион.

Даже те, кто заранее знал, что голоса рыцарей смерти имеют потустороннее эхо, невольно вздрагивали, услышав их впервые. Однако его собеседник лишь едва заметно приподнял левый уголок губ.

— Если бы вы знали, сколько раз я это слышал… — он посерьёзнел, с любопытством оглядываясь вокруг. Пыль, грубые деревянные скамьи и скромный алтарь. Часовня представляла бы собой печальное зрелище, если бы не пробивающиеся сквозь витражи солнечные лучи — они придавали ей ощущение святости. — К тому же, я не совсем один.

Агент ШРУ, притаившийся у входа в часовню? Несколько? Если бы Дарион поставил своей целью причинить вред их королю, пара ловких теней его бы не остановила.

— Могу я попросить вас об одолжении? — неожиданно обратился к нему жрец, вновь обращая на себя его внимание.

Дарион вопросительно склонил голову.

— Если я не переступаю никаких границ… Мне бы хотелось связать бестелесного собеседника из моих писем с реальным образом. Пока что все, что я вижу — это безликий рыцарь смерти.

Это была… довольно дерзкая, хоть и вежливая просьба. Дарион редко снимал доспехи, включая шлем, вне пределов своей аскетичной комнаты в Акерусе. Он предпочитал всегда быть наготове — это была официальная причина. Некоторые живые, имевшие возможность посетить оплот Черного Клинка, сплетничали об ужасных ранениях и уродстве, что он скрывал за саронитовым шлемом.

Правда была гораздо менее увлекательной. Он просто чувствовал себя более спокойно за прочным слоем металла. Да и постоянное напоминание о том, что обращен (убит) он был в том же возрасте, в которым Ринн находился сейчас, вряд ли добавило бы очков его репутации среди весьма специфичного братства рыцарей Черного клинка.

Тем не менее, немного помедлив, он все же потянулся к шлему.

Стоит отдать ему должное, Ринн умел контролировать свои эмоции — это, наверно, было одним из жизненно-важных навыков жизни при королевском дворе. Дарион ни нашел на его лице ни следов разочарования, ни облегчения от неподтвердившихся слухов.

В его комнате не было зеркал — у неживых к ним было особое, не самое благосклонное отношение. Однако он знал, что видел сейчас Андуин — болезненно-серую кожу, пылающие льдистой магией глаза и седые волосы. Лицо, не выражающее ни единой эмоции. По сравнению с другими рыцарями — ничего особенного или заслуживающего внимания.

Сам король, с другой стороны… Слухи о том, что он пошел в мать, оказались правдивыми. Дариону доводилось сражаться вместе с Варианом Ринном, и жрец напротив был мало на него похож.

— Теперь я хотя бы знаю, что говорю не с бездушным доспехом.

Несколько очевидная уловка, но Дариону было слишком любопытно, куда он ведёт, чтобы отвлекаться на подобные мелочи.

— Большинство паладинов и жрецов бы с вами поспорили, Ваше Величество.

Тот задумчиво покачал головой, проходя мимо него дальше, к скромному алтарю. В лучах утреннего солнца его волосы отливали жидким золотом. Дариону отчего-то захотелось отвести глаза, но он не поддался, упрямо наблюдая за ним.

— Алонсий Фаол бы со мной согласился.

Дариону на это было нечего сказать — да и мнение внезапно поднявшегося со дна забвения духовного лидера прошлых времён его не сильно задевало. Он слышал достаточно проповедей и наставлений.

А внимание Андуина, судя по всему, привлек старый пыльный молитвенник, оставленный кем-то на алтаре. Пролистав пожелтевшие и местами порвавшиеся страницы, он покачал головой в ответ своим мыслям.

— Архиепископ Фаол — исключение даже среди… неживых жрецов. Я не могу и представить, какая сила воли нужна, чтобы призывать Свет… в его состоянии. Вы же были паладином, лорд Могрейн?

Дарион стиснул зубы, стараясь не дать всколыхнувшемуся внутри холодному огоньку гнева вырваться наружу.

— Теперь это уже не имеет значения.

Избавьте меня от своей жалости, Ваше Величество.

Однако вместо выражений сочувствия Андуин перенес вес на другое бедро, чуть поморщившись, и взглянул ему прямо в глаза.

— Я не буду притворяться, что не знаю о том, что произошло в Часовней Последней Надежды. Но, если это возможно, я бы хотел услышать вашу версию событий.

— Для чего? — Дарион шагнул к нему, с извращённым удовольствием отмечая, что жрец невольно напрягся. — Я не скажу вам ничего нового, Ваше Величество.

— Вы должны меня понять, лорд Могрейн… У нас уже есть огромная проблема в лице Сильваны Ветрокрылой. Альянсу бы не хотелось иметь ещё одну бомбу замедленного действия у себя под боком, — мягко, но твердо возразил Ринн.

Он был либо слишком уверен в своих дипломатических навыках, либо в безупречной защите своей короны. Он убедил себя, что находится в безопасности — даже если каждый инстинкт в его теле кричал об обратном.

— Мы делаем то, что не могут живые. Для того, чтобы защитить Азерот, а не для того, чтобы снова погрузить его в хаос. — Дарион сделал ещё один шаг, оставив между ними совсем малое расстояние. От его внимания не ускользнуло, как жрец зябко передернул плечами — холодная аура, окружающая рыцарей смерти, вытягивала из живых все тепло. — И вы это знаете, иначе бы не вошли в эту часовню без защиты.

К его чести, Андуин не поддался страху, что было бы абсолютно естественно.

— Я никогда не без защиты, — сказал он, и Дарион снова почувствовал исходящее от короля тепло, колющее его застывшую кожу. — Но я не хочу вам угрожать — напротив, я хочу помочь.

— Помочь? — Дарион не смог сдержать циничной усмешки. — Как вы можете мне помочь?

— Ваши грехи — это тяжкое бремя. Но вы не должны нести их в одиночестве.

Дариона было сложно удивить — но слова жреца, вкупе с тем, как он осторожно закрыл молитвенник и взглянул на рыцаря, складывались в картину столь же невероятную, сколь и абсурдную.

— Вы предлагаете мне… исповедь?

Исповедь считалась среди паладинов ритуалом духовного очищения, освобождения от призраков прошлого. Но никто, даже самые терпимые жрецы Церкви, не рискнули бы гневом своих братьев и сестер ради такой бессмысленной затеи. Рыцари смерти были прокляты до конца своего существования — кто в здравом уме стал бы рисковать своей связью со Светом ради призрачного шанса облегчить страдания монстра?

— Я не из праздного любопытства упомянул ваше прошлое, лорд Могрейн. Тирион Фордринг верил в то, что вы достойны спасения и искупления. Я не могу предложить вам ни того, ни другого — это не в моих силах. Но я могу помочь вам вспомнить, ради чего вы сражаетесь, — взгляд Ринна, пристальный и изучающий, не отрывался от лица немертвого рыцаря, словно он отчаянно старался найти в застывших чертах что-то, что уверит его в правильности выводов, которые он сделал, читая сдержанные, однако полные скрытого самоуничижительного сарказма письма.

Тирион Фордринг был фанатиком — в самом классическом смысле этого слова. Ему было трудно даже находится рядом с Дарионом — смотреть на него и каждый раз осознавать, что наивный мальчишка, который пожертвовал всем ради своего отца, был превращен против своей воли в монстра — и Свет ему не помог. Однако там, на заледеневший земле Нордскола, он принял освобождение Дариона и его рыцарей как личную епитимью — наказание за его собственные грехи и возможность вернуть их к Свету, заставив расплатиться за свои грехи.

Дарион не был с ним согласен — на самом деле, их мнения довольно часто кардинально расходились — но в новом мире, особенно после победы над Артасом, им необходим был влиятельный защитник. Тот, кто помешает Орде и Альянсу в конечном счёте обратить свой взор на них и вспомнить об их прошлых — и настоящих — преступлениях.

Но Андуин Ринн не был паладином. Он был жрецом — и вместо «искупления» Тириона он предлагал исповедь и благословение.

Словно остатки полузабытого сна, воспоминания прошлой жизни поднялись в его памяти непрошенными призраками. Церковь. Красочные витражи, по которым пляшут лучики летнего солнца. Тяжёлая рука отца на его плече.

— Это невозможно, — его тон вышел чуть более резким, чем хотелось.

— Я верю, что Свет умеет прощать. А вы?

Дарион взглянул прямо в искренние голубые глаза Андуина. А затем протянул закованную в латную перчатку руку и выхватил у него молитвенник — тот даже не стал сопротивляться, безропотно отпустив свою находку.

— Нет. И даже если бы это было так — Черный Клинок все ещё существует. Королева Баньши все ещё на свободе. Мы продолжаем служить Азероту… так, как живые не смогут. И за каждый свой грех, за который я покаюсь сегодня, завтра я совершу несколько новых.

Андуин прикрыл глаза, словно ему было физически неприятно это слышать.

— Не тратьте на меня свою жалость, Ваше Величество. Я уверен, что есть люди, которые нуждаются в ней гораздо больше — живые люди.

Король покачал головой, снова поднимая на него взгляд, и на этот раз уверенно удерживая его:

— Это не жалость, лорд Могрейн.

Андуин неплохо держал маску, но чем дольше его слова оставались без ответа, тем больше сквозь нее просачивалась нервозность. Рыцари смерти не вздыхали, не переступали с ноги на ногу, не сглатывали ком во внезапно пересохшем горле — и все без исключения смертные рано или поздно начинали это замечать. И сейчас Дарион намеренно медлил, наблюдая, как взгляд жреца мечется от его лица к зажатой в его руках книге, как тот переступает с ноги на ногу и уже открывает рот, чтобы снова что-то сказать — и в этот момент Дарион с гулким стуком саронитовых доспехов опустился на колено.

— Я не верю в прощение Света. Но, возможно, вашей веры достаточно.

Это был чистой воды мазохизм — но разбреженные воспоминания ныли внутри, и Дарион знал, что это — единственный способ их заглушить.

Ринн начал тихо, но твердо читать заученные слова молитвы и протянул руку к лицу Дариона, едва коснувшись тёплыми кончиками пальцев его щеки. Внутри вспыхнул инстинктивный порыв повернуть голову и впиться зубами в запястье, почувствовать вкус горячей крови на языке… Но рыцарь лишь закрыл глаза, призывая всю свою силу воли, чтобы сдержаться.

Он безошибочно почувствовал то мгновение, когда руку жреца окутала магия Света. Его кожу обожгло — болезненно, но терпимо — и некротическая энергия внутри его тела вспыхнула в защитной волне, предупреждая об опасности. Но он застыл, как статуя, намеренный довести это до конца — и в какой-то момент боль почти полностью прошла, уступив место чему-то странному, полузнакомому, к чему он потянулся всем своим существом — пока жрец с тихим вздохом не убрал руку.

Ему потребовалось несколько минут, чтобы стряхнуть с себя наваждение и подняться на ноги. Андуин Ринн молча наблюдал за ним — и в голубых глазах появилось что-то ещё, чего там не было, когда он уверенно предлагал рыцарю исповедь. Понимание. И залегшая где-то глубоко горечь.

— Мы все несем свой крест, лорд Могрейн. Но ваш крест тяжелее, чем у большинства людей, — он вздохнул, устало потерев переносицу. — Нам пора отправляться.

Дарион молча кивнул и, чуть помедлив, направился за ним, когда жрец покинул часовню. У самого выхода, он, опомнившись, уронил молитвенник на пол.

Чуть поодаль часовни их ждала эльфийка на гнедой лошади, держащая в руках поводья от другой — белой, как снег, и укрытой мягкой попоной. Увидев его, эльфийка напряглась — но он бросил на нее лишь один взгляд и свистнул, призывая своего коня.

Перед ними был долгий путь до Часовни Последней Надежды.


End file.
